La danse
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Murphamy - réponse à un défi] Murphy voit Bellamy et Clarke danser ensemble, et ça l'enquiquine, il se demande ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre.


**Titre :** La danse.

Autatrice : lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Défi** **Les 30 Questions en mode The 100 :** 5/ Personnage 1 invite Personnage 2 à danser lors d'une soirée. Personnage 3 les observe et s'interroge sur la nature de leur relation.

 **Personnages choisis :**  
1 : Bellamy  
2 : Clarke  
3 : Murphy

 **(spoils jusque saison 4 à peu près)**

* * *

Clarke a invité Bellamy à danser. Chose normale, se dit Murphy, pour pleins de raisons.

Premièrement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais dansé sur Terre avant de trouver un abri dans un endroit où ils pouvaient tous vivre en paix et de se dire _« tiens si on organisait une soirée dansante »._ L'idée avait été approuvé. On avait trouvé des gens pour faire de la musique, et maintenant voilà.

Deuxièmement, parce qu'il était évident que Clarke et Bellamy étaient un peu comme la maman et le papa de tout ce petit monde (surtout des 100 en particuliers, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait), et qu'ils s'entendaient hyper biens, mieux que ça même.

Mieux que ça.

Mais jusqu'où ?

Murphy regarde Clarke qui a ses bras autour de Bellamy et Bellamy qui a mis ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke. C'est quoi exactement la nature de leur relation ? Murphy doute d'une banale amitié et ça le saoule. Comme si la princesse s'appropriait Bellamy, comme si c'était un droit qui lui revenait parce qu'ils avaient le même genre de statut, tous les deux. Des leaders.

Murphy n'a donc aucune importance ?

En même temps, lui-même a Emori qui veut peut-être danser, il n'en sait rien, il ne lui a pas demandé, il n'a pas envie de lui demander. Murphy regarde Bellamy et Clarke et pourtant leur relation ne le regarde pas.

Pas du tout.

Même pas juste un peu.

Il s'en fout, il s'y intéresse quand même.

Si Clarke avait encore Lexa, elle danserait avec elle, pas avec Bellamy et Bellamy serait libre. Mais pas Murphy.

Prise de tête.

Murphy boit un verre d'alcool, puis deux, pour retrouver son esprit nonchalant et je m'en foutisme. Ou du moins celui qu'il se donne. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, il a souvent l'impression de brûler.

Et là, il s'agit plutôt d'un feu de forêt. Le genre qui veut pas s'éteindre, et qui s'étend.

Si Bellamy arrête de danser, il lui proposera le slow suivant.

Comme si les musiciens lisaient dans ses pensées, la musique s'arrête, Bellamy relâche Clarke. Ils n'échangent pas de baiser.

 _Tant mieux._

Murphy aimerait dire qu'il n'est pas soulagé mais il l'est.

Rien qu'à voir la tête ahurie de Bellamy quand il lui demande pour danser, Murphy sait qu'il a bien fait.

Au moins ça aurait été amusant, ça sera toujours ça de pris si Bellamy refuse.

Mais Bellamy accepte. Sans doute pris au dépourvu. Et Murphy pose ses mains sur ses hanches, sans gêne, avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Ils dansent.

\- Tu aimes Clarkes ? Demande Murphy.

\- Tu aimes Emori ? Rétorque Bellamy.

\- C'est pas une réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu veux danser avec moi ?

Murphy se tait. Terrain miné. Il profite seulement de la danse, en silence, sans quitter des yeux Bellamy. Il a oublié Emori, Clarke, et le feu de forêt brûle, brûle, et son corps se consume.

Bellamy lui propose une autre danse à la fin de celle-ci, Murphy se cramponne à lui.

Que pense Clarke en les voyant ?

Il s'en fout.

Il s'en fout complètement.

Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, que le monde entier pense ce qu'il veut. Bellamy est là, à danser avec lui, rien qu'à lui presque, pour un instant.

Un court instant.

La musique s'arrête et tout s'arrête.

Mais Murphy n'est pas Clarke, il ne laisse pas Bellamy partir si facilement, il attrape ses bras pour le retenir et embrasse sa bouche. Bellamy se recule et Murphy se sent triste.

\- Et Emori ? Demande Bellamy.

\- Et Clarke ? Rétorque Murphy.

Bellamy lui sourit.

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui l'embrasse.

Et Murphy brûle.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écrit ce texte sur mon cahier une nuit de baby-sitting, c'est pas hyper fameux, mais c'était mignon et amusant à écrire.


End file.
